Videoconference services provide two-way conferencing between conference participants, e.g., between multiple conference participants that may be associated with different networks, endpoints, or remote locations. One videoconferencing technique is mesh-based videoconferencing wherein endpoints exchange data stream transmissions. Mesh-based videoconferencing requires significant network capabilities at participant endpoints, especially as the number of participants increases. Videoconferencing using a multi-connection unit (MCU) may be used to reduce local strain on participant endpoints by handling the bulk of the data processing, transmission, and reception. However, MCU-based videoconferencing merely reallocates the resource strain to the MCU service. Thus, as the number of participants and MCU videoconferences increase, the strain may affect the quality of the videoconference environment.